


Day 24: Shy

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [24]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Power Bottom Tony Stark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: "Hey now, let me see those beautiful blues"





	Day 24: Shy

“Hey now,” Tony’s soft voice filled the room, “look at me, I want to see those beautiful blues.” It wasn’t a demand, a kind suggestion. Steve moved his hands away from his face and Tony smiled down at him as soon as he could see Steve’s face again.

“Hey there,” Tony’s smile was soft and, in his eyes, Steve could see there was love there, “you’re so handsome.” And the way Tony said it made Steve believe it, believing he was actually as handsome as people told him, because Tony wouldn’t lie to him about that. Tony never lied about that.

Steve presented Tony with a small smile in return, face soft, blue eyes shining bright.

Tony rocked back down onto Steve’s cock a few more times, smile never wavering.

His hands shifted to hold Steve’s ribs, thumbs flicking up on Steve’s nipples.

“There’s so many things I want to do to you, but most of all, I want to see how pretty your o-face is,” now the smile became more of a smirk and Steve’s face flushed red for the first time since Tony had bottomed out on his cock.


End file.
